


Two Witches and A Baby... Dragon?

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future smut? But I want this to be a comedy so it wont be spicy-, I love me a slow burn but I don't have the patience in this case, I really wanted these two to raise something HECC-, Rating will go up, This has a sort of planned plot but it's mostly just gays trying to teach a fire lizard manners, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: Akko and Diana are assigned to watch over this weird 'orb' thing in an attempt to give them some along time, made by their very own teacher, Professor Ursula, due to her problem with shipping her students. Plot twist- the orb is actually a goddamn dragon egg, and it's imprinted on Luna Nova's most popular couple. Nothing could go wrong- right?---This work has been abandoned ;^;





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Will be edited in the morning for any additional spelling/grammar issues that my tired eyes cannot catch right now.  
> Why do I keep posting these after midnight?

Akko bumped Diana’s shoulder gently with her own. Who knew laying down and simply watching could be such a strenuous task? She turned to bury her face in the tall blondes neck.

“Akko- I can stay up on my own. You really should get some sleep.”  
A hand raised to brush against the cheek that wasn’t pressed deep into the material of Diana’s uniform. Akko scrunched up her face at it as it gently pet the smooth expanse of her skin.  
“No way! I’m not leaving you to stay awake all by yourself! It’s our project- so we have to do it together.” The Japanese witch exclaimed, doing her best to keep her voice at a hushed volume.  
There wasn’t much of a reason for it- other than to avoid breaking the atmosphere. 

She hadn’t gotten to spend much time with Diana recently- as they had both been crazy busy, what with the restoration of magic. However, Professor Ursula (Chariot? But only in private) had decided that they needed some ‘down time’, whatever that meant. So, with support from the Headmistress, they had been assigned the task of watching over some ‘sacred orb’ that was due to do something soon… honestly, Akko had stopped listening after the mention of getting to work with Diana. 

They, and a few of their belongings, were moved an abandoned room deep below the East Tower. During the day, the would go about their schedules as usual, attending classes, working with their teams- but at night, they had to return to this room, and look after this big, round, leathery oval that had to be kept under a heating lamp.  
It was a dull task, but Akko didn’t mind. On the first night, when they'd entered the room, the first thing they noticed was the flat table in the center of the room, ancient, possibly stone legs holding it up. Atop it was the ‘orb’, which wasn’t much bigger than a human head, and had intricate patterns that looked as if they had been carved across the surface. They hadn’t been told much, which irritated Diana to no end, and the fact that their only job was to make sure it didn’t explode seemed to her like a waste of time. Why not set up a camera or something? Wasn’t there some sort of spell they could use to protect it? Akko shook her head.

All that mattered was that her girlfriends hair smelled like minty shampoo.  
“Why don’t you take a quick nap, Diana? I promise nothing bad will happen- I’ll wake you up in ten minutes, I promise.”  
That was a lie- Akko would tape her workaholic lover’s eyes shut if it meant giving her a good night's sleep- but what else could she do? She herself napped during Lunch- but Diana wasn’t one to just rest her head on one of the dining halls tables and pass one. They were supposed to take shifts, but neither wanted to leave the company of the other. 

Diana initially planned to shake her head no, but propped up against the pillows of their new bunk, pressed into Akko’s side, air around them warm and comfortable, her resolve was beginning to give way.  
“Mmmm… just ten minutes?”  
“Just ten, I swear.”

Diana buried her nose in the brunettes hair, breathe growing much more calm- evenly spaced into soft, prolonged little inhales and exhales.  
“Fine…” Her voice grew faint. “Ten minutes. Not a second later…”  
“Not a second later.”

She dozed off almost immediately, which was to be expected. She had worn herself out over the past few weeks, this new duty only assisting in running her down, despite its simplicity.

After a sunny smile of satisfaction, Akko turned her head slightly to take a glance at their ward.  
It just kinda… sat there. She wondered what was so special about it. It had previously been the Headmistress's job to care for it, but the role had been passed onto them while she was off in Hawaii (the woman needed a vacation even more than they did).  
Her eyes rolled to look up at Diana’s sleeping face again, before flicking back down to the orb. 

It wouldn't hurt to… poke it right?  
She just wanted to see! Maybe if she tapped it with her wand, something worthwhile would happen, and this boring activity might finally end. Slipping gently out from under the covers, thankful that Diana had chosen to take up the side of the bed closest to the wall, she tipped toed over to the table- stepping as lightly and silently as she could, using the sound of Diana's breathing as an alarm system. 

As she got to the table, she un-clipped her wand from the special hook on her belt.  
She’d try spells later- all she really wanted to do was touch it. The instructions they had been given was to not (under ANY circumstances) supposed to expose it to human skin. This would be okay though- right? Reaching out, straightening her arm to keep all her weight off of the cold surface of the table, she brushed the tip of her wand lightly against the top of the orbs leathery-

A loud crack cut through the stagnant air in the room- and Akko’s heart shattered. 

Oh no, oh no- oh no oh no oh no!  
Forget the school- Diana was going to kill her!

“A...kko?”  
Speaking of-  
“EVERYTHING FINE GO BACK TO SLEEP-”  
“Akko?!”

 

The red-eyed girl short forward across the table top as another crack formed along the side of the orb. She put her hands on either side of the thing, trying to hold it together. 

“Atsuko Kagari- what did you do?!”  
“Nothing! It’s fine!!”

Diana’s groggy eyes shot open at the sight of the broken orb- cracks beginning to run down it’s surface, shooting off in every direction. Then there was the shaking.  
Akko panicked, and jump backwards, steam rising through the small holes forming in the exterior of… whatever this thing was.  
It was hot! Unbelievably hot- and Akko had to shake her hands in the hoped that the redness left there wasn’t a burn. Diana got up from the bed and rushed to her side, wand at the ready for whatever came next.  
Suddenly, a bright, blinding light emitted from the orb- and the final crack was made amidst the sea of white clouding the young witches visions. Akko shut her eyes tightly, raising a hand to cover her eyes, trying to escape the lights intensity.

Once it was safe to look- she was the first to pull said hand away, blinking rapidly to try and get her pupils to adjust to rooms natural levels in order to see just what was left of one of Luna Nova’s prized artifacts. 

 

*Peep*  
“Huh?”  
“A-Akko- Is that a-”  
“IS THAT A DRAGON?!”


	2. Too Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko discuss the new little lizard and try to figure out what they should do with him.

“What should we name him?”

Him. Yes, him.   
Akko lifted the scaly creature from its curled position on her chest. He was about the size of a housecat- a big house cat, and was a dark blue-ish color, like the sky right before nightfall. He had dull horns and claws- with these nubbly little baby fangs that tickled when he bit you (which was quite often, test nibbles increasing in intensity if you let them go on for too long).   
Apparently the bright light that came from the orb- or, as they now realised, dragon egg- could been seen throughout the tower. When Professor Ursula came rushing down the staircase, wand in hand, to see what the problem was, she didn’t expect to find two teenagers and an oversized lizard all screaming in terror. 

It truly was a terrible sight to behold- Diana had justified. The blonde had always respected the miracle of new life, and up until that point, had found it to be a beautiful thing.   
Ever see a smaller version of a murderous demon crawling at you from a pile of egg remains? She was sure any person in their right mind would try to escape immediately in such a situation. 

“We are not naming him.”  
“But we need to call him something! Everybody deserves a name.”

Akko was frightened at first, sure, but after some coaxing from her beloved teacher/idol and the headmistress (who had been called back early from her vacation due to the fact that the secret egg she had left behind had exploded 100 years too early), she found the little dragon to be endearing. He had apparently imprinted on them- her and Diana- as they were the first living things he’d ever seen. He, from then on, clung to them, much to Diana’s distaste. When they tired to hand him over to someone better equipped to care for a dragon- such as one of the new sanctuaries built specifically for dragons his age- he had nearly town her uniform in half, refusing to let go, tiny claws clutching the fabric. It was decided that he’d stay with them until the figured out a solution. 

“If you name it, you’ll grow attached. Soon enough, we’ll find a way to send him off, and that will be that. We cannot properly care for an animal of his caliber.”   
“Aw- please? Chariot even said that it might take a while, so why not? I promise I won’t get too attached!”  
Bullshit. She was already in love with his warm scaled and grabby claws- who could say no to those shiny red eyes? She knew Diana would come around too- as much as she’d like to deny it, she loved cute animals just as much as Akko did, and this dragon was as cute as they came.

“I think Ryuu works best-”  
“‘Little Dragon’?”  
“Hey, your japanese is getting better!” Akko grinned, smile as bright as the sun. “And yeah- I mean- that’s what he is, after all. We can even get him cool dragon accessories!”  
“Akko, really, I don’t approve of-”  
Akko lifted the little dragon and held him close to her partners face.  
“Aw come on, look at him! He’s such a good boy! Don’t you have room at your gigantic mega mansion for him?”

Diana’s face grew serious, and she stopped mid-stride, turning sharply and putting her hand on the now ridged brunette’s shoulder.   
“Atsuko, this mythical beast needs high end care from someone with magical prowess that exceeds our own. It is an intelligent, refined, extremely endangered specimen that must be protected and preserved for the future of its species. To keep it to ourselves would be an almost impossible task, it’s not the type of dragon that just needs a dark cave and a few centuries to grow- it’ll form it’s own ideas, and need an education to match. We’re two young witched with two very different goals- futures that we cannot afford to put on the backburner. Sure- it’s imprinted on us and it would be… less than ideal for it to be taken from us, but it’s for the best in the end. What makes you think that we can just drop what we’re doing and raise this thing?”

“Because why not?”

 

\------

 

Diana stared long and hard into shiney, red eyes. They reminded her of Akko’s in a sense- the way they sparkled with wonder and amusement.   
It was odd to see those traits in a dragon such as this, and so at such a young age. She supposed it was already learning from them.  
She picked it up, holding it awkwardly, arms straight as she kept it away from her body. Akko had to rush back to her room (she’d left her toothbrush there again), so she and the dragon hatchling were left alone in the very space it had come from- the room they’d bee staying in for a while now.  
It’s walls were still a little sparkly from the explosion.

Diana was admittedly unsure as to what she should do with it. She supposed she could properly introduce herself- but it was much too young to understand, surely.   
However, in the words of her bright and determined girlfriend, ‘It wouldn’t hurt to try’!

“Ah… hello there. I am Diana Cavendish, Head of the Cavendish household and the girl who’s going to restore the Cavendish name-” She spoke strongly, lifting up her chin and letting her eyes fall closed for a moment.  
The dragon merely made a squeaky noise, it’s little tongue slithering out to plop against its little muzzle.   
“-and you’re a mere infant… that cannot understand English.”  
If she weren’t holding the wriggly creature, she’d have face palmed.   
Of course.... It wouldn’t be able to do much other than bite and cling to clothing. 

Shuffling to sit down on the floor- they really needed some more furniture in there- she place the blue reptilian in her lap. Really, he wasn’t so bad… and the thought of keeping him was a warm and fuzzy idea- but the reality of it all was rather complicated. Of course, it was Akko who had sewn the seed of hope in her for the thousandth time. 

She was never one for lizards, personally (She had horses and dogs back home- strong, soft animals that were wickedly smart in their own ways), but one look at this thing and something… tugged at her heartstrings. She factored in the possibility that his act of imprinting on them could have triggered something from both ends- such as certain animal hormones cause similar creatures to become more nurturing- but the assumption was one that lead to a dead end.

Still, he was pretty cute.

 

\------

Akko skipped down the winding staircase with a spark of something wild in her eyes- signifying that she was thinking, which could be a dangerous act in itself.   
She was mulling over what Diana had said. Like always, she made logical points, even if they did sound a bit harsh in her head. Atsuko Kagari was never one for giving up, though. She was sure that she could get Diana to see that keeping the dragon was a good idea, and that with some hard work, they could totally figure out how to take care of it! She mentally pat herself on the back for her bravery. 

Stopping at their door, toothbrush and toothpaste in hand, she turned the knob, pushing the thick wooden slab inwards to enter their room.  
However, something stopped her.

“Diana, is he wearing your sash as a scarf?”  
“It makes him look dashing- and he was cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack- sorry for taking so long! Ive been having computer troubles- but they should be fixed now! Sorry if it sounds a little klunky- I wrote the first half almost a week ago and so my style as changes slightly?
> 
> Of course- Little Witch Academia belongs to Studio Trigger and Yoh Yoshinari!
> 
> Also- I have a Tumblr now??? What???
> 
> And I post ART on it???
> 
> MAN THATS CRAZY.
> 
> Come check me out at https://diakko-mentality.tumblr.com/ if you want gay reblogs and bad Diakko art!


	3. An Overprotective Diana and a Curious Akko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana doesn't like it when people mess around with her son and Akko ponders the nature of their relationship with their wriggly 'pet'.

“He looks kinda… wimpy.”  
“Oh quiet, Amanda- he just needs to drink lots of milk! Then he’ll get big and strong and-”  
“Akko, we cannot feed Ryuu any sort of dairy products, that will completely destroy his digestive track at this age! Do you want him to get sick?”

This was the first day they had been able to bring their little dragon outside of the room for other than visual check-ups. So far, they had been taking turns watching him while the other had class, and he had not, at that point, ever been touched by any other living thing- besides them of course. Diana supposed it was time he was introduced to humans other than she, Akko, and the professors, but she only did so warily. 

Many, many things could go wrong.  
Sucy could have forgotten to wash her hands after handling deadly poisons all day, Amanda could handle him too roughly, Jasminka might accidentally slip him something that would be unsafe for him to consume- and Beatrix forbid somebody DROP HIM-   
She cared deeply for her friends, truly she did, but now she had to care just as much for this brand new, very fragile creature- a creature that depended on her for an immeasurable amount of things.

Akko could practically feel the stress radiating off of her blonde partner, the aforementioned girl sitting at the breakfast table with her legs crossed- looking prim and proper as ever, even when in the middle of a freezing cold cafeteria jam-packed with young chattering witches. However, Akko could her mind was going a mile a minute. Confidently, yet gently, she placed her hand on her shoulder and scooched closer along the bench.  
“Hey, look! He’s so excited to meet everyone. I was worried he might be nervous. Looks like you got that covered for him, though.”

Diana let out a calculated breath- it wasn’t quite a sigh, no, it was too tense for that.   
“There’s a reason his species is dying out. They can easily develop illnesses that they can’t cure on their own at this age- so much as a cold could absolutely demolish his health, I’m merely concerned- and as his current co-guardian, you should be too.”

While Akko thought this new side of her girlfriend was cute, what with the overprotective behavior she’d been displaying towards what she had originally wanted to pass off to someone else as quickly as possible, it was also a little… frightening. Diana clearly was not the ‘let’s play games’ type already, this display only solidifying that particular personality trait. Her glare was as cold as ice and could carve through stone if she wanted it to. Akko thanked every deity she could think of that it wasn’t directed at her yet.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine- we can give him a bath in the sink back at the room if you want. He liked it last time.” She suggested, giving the little blue dragon hatchling a glance- he was currently trying to nip at Amanda’s hand, the tall redhead laughing hysterically at the playful attempts. 

“Ryuu- mind your manners. No biting.” Diana called to him, her surprisingly soothing voice instantly stopping him in his tracks as he leaned back to look at her with a happy reptilian rumble emitting from his chest. She didn’t know why, but he seemed to respond positively to her and Akko’s voices- despite his inability to understand them. He was beginning to understand when they were regarding him, however.   
“Aw- you taught him his name? That’s so cute!” Lotte cooed, reaching over to run her fingers over one of his little horns. “Does he know tricks?”

Akko crosses her arms, trying her best to look mature and sophisticated.   
“Ryuu can do all kinds of things!”  
“Thank goodness he doesn’t possess the ability to light his ‘dragon’s fire’, though,” Diana muttered, loosening up a bit and giving her friends a bit of a half smile, half smug grin (though she’d never admit she made such an expression). “Otherwise, the entire academy would go up in flames.” 

“How about it ‘matchstick’? Wanna bring down the roof?” Amanda askes the dark blue beast, lifting him high above her head. “You’ll be the world's largest party animal!”   
Diana visibly cringed. 

\-----

The crows call signaling the end of the breakfast period drew the students out from their morning haze- the scraping of plates and light footsteps filling the air as chairs and benches were pushed under tables and hallway conversation began.

Akko held her scale covered counterpart the best she could (all the moment they’d been doing lately had made him antsy), trailing along after Diana at a quick pace.  
Their routine of staying in the room with him had to come to an end at some point- and the thought of leaving him alone was a’ no-go’ for either of them- so they had worked out a plan with their professors; if Ryuu stay still and quiet, they could bring him to class. There were protests and naysayers who had good reasons to deny his entrance into their classrooms, such as Finnelan, who figured that if she let a growing dragon into the same space at Atsuko Kagari the world would end, and Lukic, who did not a have a problem with it herself- but was not the type of teacher Diana wanted around her impressionable, defenseless ward. She was too much like Sucy with her love for potions, as well as various poisons and other ‘baby dragon harming’ substances. For those such classes, luckily, she and Diana were not together, so one would be able to care for him while the other endured a satisfied (or disappointed, in Lukics case) stare.

 

Their first class on today's schedule was Professor Ursula's, though, and both Diana and Akko were content with bringing Ryuu around.  
Unfortunately for them, they were frequently stopped along their way by curious students (mainly from the journalism club) and cooing teenager girls who wanted to scratch his chin and listen to him purr.   
Akko was quite proud of how popular he was- ‘He’s a lady killer already, Diana!’ ‘Akko please don’t shout in the halls, Love.’- and decided that it was his destiny to win the heart of any maiden who laid eyes on him. 

Once they got to class, right on time, his fame only grew, as young witches would crane their necks and turn around in their seats to look up and ruby eyes and a puppy like smile, nubby baby teeth making an appearance every time he worked up the courage to try and eat Diana’s pencil. It was inevitable, the distraction he would cause, but attention was quickly diverted back to the board when Professor Ursula mentioned an upcoming quiz- dragon hatchlings were cute, but not cute enough to damage ones grade for. 

Akko kept Ryuu imprisoned on her lap, taking notes semi diligently. She had improved greatly in her studies after the return of magic, partly because of Diana’s help and partly from actually being able to control her power for once. She kept looking down at him though, and couldn’t help but observe. She was still getting used to him, sure- he was a funny looking little guy, who- according to the books Diana had been given by various dragon societies- didn’t really act much like a dragon of his species should.  
He was wiggly and energetic, sure, but he also seemed very content to simply rest his head on the desk and gaze at his surroundings. During his check-ups, closely monitored through never touched, they had found out that he actually possessed four eyes- not just two- and that the fact they hadn’t opened was solely due to the influence they’d had on him already.   
“His pseudo-parents, you girls, only have two eyes, and so he must think that he too should have the same amount.” they’d been told, which intrigued Akko to no end. What other things was he doing? Would he start walking on two legs instead of four, like the old dragon she’d met in her first year of school? He was clearly intelligent, unlike the large one that had chased her when it had awoken from the dungeon. She shivered at the memory.

It was then that Akko had an idea.  
A very, very interesting idea.   
Hurriedly scribbling onto a scrap piece of paper she slip her note to the side, drumming her fingers for a moment to get Diana’s attention.

 

‘Let’s go outside after classes end today.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course- Little Witch Academia belongs to Studio Trigger and Yoh Yoshinari!
> 
> Heck my chapters are slowly getting a little longer each time XD  
> I would like to post more frequently! Once every few days would be nice- though I haven't chosen specific ones yet. 
> 
> Lemme know how you're liking this! And be on the look out for new Diakko writing in the future <3


End file.
